


A Little Vignette Inspired by Two Videos and a Tweet

by Daisy_Morgan



Category: Starsky & Hutch
Genre: Domestic Bliss, Established Relationship, M/M, The guys in 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-27
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-29 13:42:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 338
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20797550
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Daisy_Morgan/pseuds/Daisy_Morgan
Summary: A few days ago, I watched a video from last year where Paul, David and Antonio were answering questions at a con and a fan asked what would their characters be doing now. Antonio said that Huggy might be doing computer security in Las Vegas.Then a couple of nights ago I came across a really sweet S&H fan vid that was a remembrance of Bernie Hamilton who passed away in 2008.And today I saw a tweet from David where he refers to Paul as his bestie. That gave me the idea for Huggy’s FB page and for Hutch calling Starsky his bestie.So there you have it, my inspiration for this little vignette.





	A Little Vignette Inspired by Two Videos and a Tweet

“Hey, Hutch?”

“Yeah, Starsk?”

“Remember that time when we helped Huggy put on that straitjacket and then left him alone in the magic shop after he insisted he could get out of it by himself?”

“Right, and when we went back the next day, he told us he had escaped but it was still caught around his legs and he didn’t want us to know? That was pretty funny.”

“Yeah, we used to pull a lot of pranks back then, didn’t we?”

“We sure did, partner,” laughed Hutch.

“Hey, remember that time I was shot in the leg and we were in the squad room and you tripped my cane, and I landed face first into Dobey?,” asked Starsky.

“I sure do!”

“That was one of your best pranks, babe.” Starsky paused, looking pensive. “Ah, Cap’n Dobey. I miss him, Hutch.”

“I miss him too,” said Hutch, putting his hand on Starsky's shoulder and squeezing it. “Has it really been 11 years since he passed?”

“Yeah, I think so,” said Starsky. “Hey Blintz, we should give Huggy a call some time, doncha think? It’s been a while. I wonder how he’s doing with that computer security gig in Vegas? All we know about him now is what he posts on Facebook. Like those pictures of his new grandson.”

“Well, at least we have that. But yeah, we should definitely call him. It would be nice to hear his voice again. As they say, life is short. Carpe diem.”

“Carpe what?” asked Starsky with mock ignorance.

Hutch smiled at Starsky who was sitting next to him. Then he took Starsky’s hand, leaned over, and kissed him.

“Hey bestie, help me water the plants?”

“Sure blondie,” said Starsky, and kissed him back. “And then we’ll call Huggy?”

“You got it, partner.”

After they watered the plants, they called Huggy and spoke with him for a long while.

Then Starsky picked up the newspaper and began to read it aloud to Hutch, as they sat squashed together in the double rocker.

**Author's Note:**

> A few days ago, I watched a video from last year where Paul, David and Antonio were answering questions at a con and a fan asked what would their characters be doing now. Antonio said that Huggy might be doing computer security in Las Vegas.
> 
> Then a couple of nights ago I came across a really sweet S&H fan vid that was a remembrance of Bernie Hamilton who passed away in 2008.
> 
> And today I saw a tweet from David where he refers to Paul as his bestie. That gave me the idea for Huggy’s FB page and for Hutch calling Starsky his bestie.
> 
> So there you have it, my inspiration for this little vignette.


End file.
